Benutzer:Fuchsschweif
Hallö zusammen! Da ich Pokemon genauso wie Warrior Cats liebe,bin ich auch hier dabei :))Ich bin EXTREMER Pokemonsuchti und habe beinahe alle Spiele aller Generationen durchgezockt! Über mich Ich bin hier El...joah! Außer dem Schreiben von "normalen" Pokemon-Fanfics schreibe ich auch über Mystery Dungeon,Ranger etc. Außerdem schreibe ich gerne Creepypastas. ( Wer davon noch nie gehört hat,sollte sich mal diese Geschichte durchlesen. Leider ist sie auf englisch und wirklich creepy! Pokemon Dead Channel Anmerkung:Die in Geschichten genutzten Charaktere und/oder Pokemon,die ich nicht in diesem Wiki beschreibe und/oder aufliste,gehören ihren rechtmäßigen Erfindern,ich bin bloss ein Fan! Bilder by me XD Ein einfach epischer Kampf! Starlys Fermicula aka "Bob" gegen mein Sleimok aka "Sleimsack" XD Sorreh, dass Fermicula so ein epischer Fail geworden is XD ----------->thumb|214px|Der epischste Kampf ever! Lieblingspokemon Vulnona <33 Zoroark Roserade Alle Evolitionen Brutalanda Despotar Sumpex Sleimok Hasspokemon Smogmog Donphan Zubat ( in Diamant & Perl ) Meine Teams <33 Weiß 2 Anmerkung: Mein team hier besteht vollständig aus getauschten Pokis, die anfangs alle Level 1 hatten! *Roserade ( Lvl. 60, weiblich ) *Frosdedje ( Lvl. 64, weiblich ) *Vulnona ( Lvl. 59, weiblich ) *Brutalanda ( Lvl. 61, männlich ) *Despotar ( Lvl. 59, männlich ) *Zoroark ( Lvl. 59, weiblich ) Schwarz & Weiß *Serpiroyal ♂ Lvl. 91 *Fasasnob ♂ Lvl. 88 *Karippas ♂ Lvl. 90 *Zebritz ♀ Lvl. 87 *Skelabra ♀ Lvl. 90 *Trikephalo ♀ Lvl. 91 HeartGold & SoulSilver *Tornupto ♂ Lvl. 82 *Tauboss ♀ Lvl. 78 *Papungha ♀ Lvl. 76 *Ampharos ♀ Lvl. 80 *Quappo ♂ Lvl. 76 *Wiesenior ♂ Lvl. 78 Platin *Impoleon ♂ Lvl. 88 *Luxtra ♀ Lvl. 89 *Staraptor ♀ Lvl. 86 *Flamara ♂ Lvl. 85 *Roserade ♀ Lvl. 90 *Frosdedje ♀ Lvl. 91 Diamant & Perl *Panferno ♂ Lvl. 92 *Gengar ♀ Lvl. 94 *Rexblisar ♂ Lvl. 94 *Bojelin ♀ Lvl. 90 *Bronzong Lvl. 91 *Pachirisu ♂ Lvl. 87 Rubin,Saphir & Smaragd *Sumpex ♂ Lvl. 97 *Kapilz ♀ Lvl. 95 *Sleimok ♂ Lvl. 96 *Brutalanda ♂ Lvl. 92 *Sengo ♂ Lvl. 94 ( getauscht von Rubin ) *Meditalis ♀ Lvl. 89 Feuerrot & Blattgrün *Glurak ♂ Lvl. 78 *Sarzenia ♀ Lvl. 65 *Knogga ♀ Lvl. 79 *Jugong ♀ Lvl. 70 *Raichu ♂ Lvl. 69 *Tauboss ♀ Lvl. 68 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Himmel *Ich:Lucario ♂ Lvl. 100 ( man,ich hasse es das man kein weibliches Riolu bekommen kann -.-*) *Partner:Vulnona ♀ Lvl. 100 *Weitere Partner: Frosdedje ♀ Lvl. 100 Meine Geschichten Creepypasta *Destiny Bond Tower Red ( fertig ) *Goldenrod City Drama ( angefangen ) *Pokemon Horror Rumble ( angefangen ) *BloodRed and UnblessedSilver ( angefangen ) "Normale" *Tribute der Redlichkeit ( bei Kapitel 4 ) Kurzgeschichten *Malvenfroh City Quest:Was wirklich geschah... ( angefangen ) *Gefallen ( noch NICHT angefangen ) *Kyma erzählt ( fast fertig ) Meine Lieblings-Creepypastas Pokemon Dead Channel PC Box Nothing 2 Lost Silver Abadon Lonliness Explorers of Death Lavender Suicides Anmerkung zu Lavender Suicides:Die Geschichte beruht auf dem Mythos "Lavender Town Syndrome".Bevor man die Geschichte liest,sollte man vorher die Beschreibung des Mythoses lesen: Lavender Town Syndrome Kategorie:Benutzer